Many security features have been introduced for use in electronic devices such as computer systems. Such security features include pre-boot authentication, theft deterrence technology and drive encryption to name just a few examples. The usage of security tokens such as fingerprint sensors, trusted platform modules (TPM) and smart cards is also gaining popularity. These features greatly enhance the security of electronic devices.
However, this increased security sometimes presents problems for authorized service personnel as well as the platform owner. In particular, authorized service personnel may be called upon to perform system management operations that security features have been designed to guard against. For example, an authorized service person may need to flash a system memory device that contains the system basic input-output system (BIOS) to replace corrupted program information. Other legitimate system management operations that may need to be performed include revising the BIOS to an earlier version, resetting the system to a factory state or disabling chipset-based management engines in order to update chipset firmware.
Disabling security features may be difficult because attempts to disable security features in order to make an authorized repair or upgrade may appear to the system to be an attack from a hacker or other unauthorized source. The inability of an authorized user to effectively disable security features that protect the system from unauthorized access may render an otherwise valuable computer system permanently inoperative.